


Fast Pass™

by SadieYuki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Barry Allen the human vibrator, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FlashVibe Week 2017, Fluff, Hostage Situation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spheksophobia, apiphobia, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/pseuds/SadieYuki
Summary: Having a boyfriend with superspeed is basically like having your own personal Fast Pass—orFlash Pass,if you will—for life’s small moments.Or, five times Cisco abused Barry’s powers and one time he really needed them.





	Fast Pass™

**Author's Note:**

> (In which Sadie gets sued by both Disney and Six Flags.)

1

“You forgot where you parked, didn’t you,” Barry deadpanned, and Cisco fidgeted at the glance Barry sent him.

“No!” _Maybe,_ Cisco admitted silently, hesitantly sweeping the immediate area with his eyes. He really wished he had thought to take a picture, but he wasn’t about to tell Barry that.

“You know this place has like ten levels, right?” Barry said, still giving Cisco a flat look.

Yes, Cisco was very aware of how many floors the parking garage held, and how large the facility was. It would take _ages_ to search every floor, even with repeatedly clicking the lock button on his keys to try and make his car beep. He couldn’t even hack into the garage cameras to try and find it because there were no cameras. Yay, city funding.

_Wait, no cameras…_

“You know, my roommate in college once got lost in a parking garage for 45 minutes looking for his car,” Cisco hedged, glancing at Barry out of the corner of his eye. No reaction yet. “Caitlin would kill us if we showed up at the bar that late.”

Barry tilted his head with a nod to agree, but it still wasn’t the response Cisco was looking for.

He went in for the kill, “If only there was a way to _speed up the process.”_

There was a beat of silence, and then Barry sighed heavily, looking up in a clear ‘why me?’ gesture. Cisco grinned, finally getting the proper reaction. “Cisco, there’s—”

“No cameras,” Cisco interrupted lightly.

Another beat.

“You owe me pizza,” Barry said flatly. Cisco’s grin grew.

“Love you!” he called as Barry disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning. Cisco watched as the lightning blurred throughout the level then disappeared, seemingly to search the other garage levels. He looked around idly, making sure nobody showed up to see Barry return from his search.

A rush of wind announced Barry’s return before Cisco actually registered seeing him again. “Three pizzas,” Barry amended, giving Cisco a look.

“Three? How many floors did you search—?”

“‘You don’t need to run me, Barry.’ ‘Being carried isn’t dignified, Barry.’ ‘The car will be fine, Barry.’ ‘I—’”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Cisco grumbled, glowering at the smirk on Barry’s face. “You would’ve been faster than the car. Three pizzas,” Cisco agreed.

Barry grinned. “Ninth floor, section B, spot 291.”

“Ninth?” Cisco asked, glancing at the green ‘3’ painted on the wall nearest them. _“How_ did we get that far?”

Barry shrugged, then winked at Cisco with a cheeky smile. “Race ya.”

Before Cisco could blink, Barry was gone again, leaving him standing there spluttering to no one. “Really, dude?!”

* * *

2

“You’d think that a nerd convention would _reward_ nerds, not penalize them for being smarter than people,” Cisco lamented, pouting at the updated registration rules for Central City Comic Con. Due to complaints of ‘increasing instances of ticket fraud’ where bots would rapidly buy tickets and then sell at raised prices, forcing almost instantaneous sell-outs, the registration website had decided to block all artificial registration attempts, implementing a complicated and time-consuming ‘I am not a robot’ hurdle to this year’s registration process.

While the problem was a real one, the convention was overcompensating in its solution, having the side effect of blocking autofill algorithms (like the one Cisco had been using for _years_ to register for comic con and college courses) in addition to the rapid-registration bots.

“They’re just trying to make it fair for everyone,” Caitlin said placatingly, eyes glued to a monitor as she worked on an experiment.

“Well, they’re making it _unfair_ for _me,”_ Cisco grumbled. Normally, the registration change wouldn’t be a huge issue, but Cisco recently sprained his wrist, significantly affecting his typing speed.

“Couldn’t _you_ register for me?” Cisco pleaded.

Caitlin’s eyes flicked to the corner of her screen. “I can’t step away from these samples for another fifteen minutes, otherwise I’ll have to start from scratch and I’ve been working on this for weeks. I could help you after that.”

Cisco looked at his own timer; T-minus 3:07 and counting. “No, the tickets will be sold out by then.”

“There’s always next year,” Caitlin said sympathetically.

Cisco heaved a loud sigh. There was a real chance that Cisco would miss out on his first CCCC in over a decade due to the new policy and a poorly-timed injury. Cisco was getting increasingly nervous, as registration began in less than three minutes. If only he could find a way to type faster—

Cisco lunged for his cell phone and dialed, eyes never leaving the registration countdown. It took a few rings before Barry finally answered.

_“Cisco? What’s up—?”_

“I need your help,” Cisco said urgently.

_“Where are you?”_

“The cortex, I—”

_“On my way.”_

Cisco chewed his lip nervously as Barry hung up, watching as the timer showed less than two minutes. It felt like years, but only a few seconds passed before Barry skidded to a halt in the cortex entrance, the faint smell of burnt rubber filling the immediate area.

Barry first caught sight of Caitlin, but before he could ask, Caitlin pointed in Cisco’s direction without even looking away from her monitor. Barry’s attention quickly shifted towards Cisco.

“What’s going on, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“4C’s registration opens in _one minute_ and I can’t type fast enough to get a ticket before it sells out,” Cisco explained rapidly.

Barry nearly growled. “Cisco, I thought you were in trouble, I thought you were _hurt—”_

“I _am_ hurt, that’s why I _need_ you,” Cisco said, wincing slightly as he waved his braced wrist in unnecessary explanation. “There’s only thirty seconds left, I just need you to get me to the payment screen and then it’ll hold my ticket for ten minutes and I can do it after that. Pleeeease, Barry!”

Barry sighed, and Cisco was too frazzled to grin at the clear sign of victory. Barry walked over to his computer terminal, and as the countdown timer hit zero, his hands blurred across the keyboard.

A moment later, Barry straightened up. “Weekend pass with the VIP package added, you can remove that in checkout if you don’t want it,” Barry announced.

Cisco sighed in deep relief. _“Yes,_ thank you!”

Barry let out a long-suffering sigh, “Next time, don’t scare me half to death because you want comic con tickets.”

“Hey, it _was_ an emergency,” Cisco defended, “just not the danger kind.”

Barry shook his head as he moved away from the terminal.

“Love you!” Cisco called, and Barry shook his head again, this time with a fond smile briefly visible before he vanished in a flash of yellow lightning.

As Cisco turned back to his computer monitor, he noticed that Barry had put in two weekend passes instead of just one. Cisco grinned, proceeding with the checkout. He figured Barry deserved a free pass for his help.

* * *

3

“Oh man, you have no idea how much I’m craving Sweet Tina’s ice cream right now,” Cisco groaned, leaning back in his chair.

“You could always swing by the store and buy some,” Barry suggested, but _no,_ store-bought ice cream did not compare to Sweet Tina’s in-house, slow-churned perfection.

Cisco voiced as much to Barry, tone scolding his unacceptable ignorance of quality ice cream. Barry raised his hands defensively.

“I’m just saying, Sweet Tina’s closes in ten minutes, and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s is available 24/7 at the corner store,” Barry said, leaning against Cisco’s desk.

“Yeah,” Cisco sighed. On a good day, it took at least fifteen minutes to get to Sweet Tina’s, and no one wanted to be the ass who showed up during closing to beg for one more sale. It was too bad they couldn’t get there quicker...

Cisco swivelled slowly in his chair, torso ramrod straight and face frozen expectantly in Barry’s direction. Barry tracked the movement with a raised brow until realization dawned upon him. He heaved a deep sigh as Cisco’s face broke out in a splitting grin, and Barry was out of the room before he’d even finished exhaling.

The grin was still on Cisco’s face as Barry appeared moments later with a large cup of ice cream in each hand.

“Love you,” Cisco beamed, taking his ice cream from Barry before pausing. “Uh, spoons...”

Barry was gone in a flash and Cisco didn’t even have the chance to start licking the dessert in impatience before Barry returned, a spoon now sticking out of his ice cream.

“Love you,” Cisco repeated, grin in place as he dug in. “Buying me ice cream, you’re the best.”

Barry smirked, keeping eye contact with Cisco as he licked his own spoon clean of strawberry. Cisco swallowed.

“Who said I bought you ice cream?” Barry said cheekily. “I’m just the delivery guy, I’ve already relieved your wallet of payment. Delivery fee included.”

Cisco blinked, then replied, “You’re still the best, but second is closing in _fast.”_

* * *

4

Cisco had a plan. He’d had a plan ever since graduating college when he started living on his own for the first time. He thanked whatever higher power out there that he hadn’t needed to use his plan until that moment, but all good things must come to an end.

The plan was as follows:

Step 1: Get as far away as possible and make sure your phone is with you.  
Step 2: Don’t take your eyes off it.  
Step 3: Find a weapon to defend yourself with that doesn’t require you to get closer to it.  
Step 4: Call a neighbor or maintenance and make them deal with it.

Cisco had successfully completed Steps 1-3 (though Step 3 was arguable; a shoe counted as a weapon, right?), but found himself at a loss for Step 4. He’d never actually gotten around to meeting and exchanging info with any of his neighbors (he wasn’t exactly a social butterfly), and it was currently outside of normal maintenance hours. While Cisco would like to believe this justified calling the emergency line, he didn’t think his landlord would agree.

Of course, the alternative was standing in the corner he was currently holed up in and waiting until it died or made its way out of the apartment, so Cisco knew he’d need to call someone or else he’d be trapped in his corner for the unforeseeable future. So he needed to call _someone—_

Cisco fumbled with his phone, eyes flicking up and down to type while keeping it in his sights.

_“Hey, Cisco. What’s—?”_

“There is a wasp in my apartment.”

_“Okay..?”_

“I’m allergic and I need you to deal with it.”

_“You’re not allergic to bees, Cisco—”_

“Right, sorry, that’s just my go-to excuse to sound less pathetic. But seriously, I need you. I am trapped in a corner and it’s flying and—oh Jesus fuck, _stay over there_ —and I’m gonna stay here until it dies or you come kill it for me, and the average lifespan of a wasp is 12 to 22 days so that could be a while—ahhHHH oh god oh god oh—okay, okay, you fucking stay right there, you little demon spawn—”

_“I’m on my way.”_

“Be _faster,_ and I swear that wasn’t a bee pun, just—and you’re here, excellent,” Cisco exhaled, hearing a knock at the door.

“Cisco, open up.”

“Nope, no, no can do, buddy,” Cisco called. “I am staying right here and you can break in or whatever, I’ll pay for the lock—that works, too.”

Barry had simply phased through the door with an eyebrow raised at him.

Barry looked like he wanted to make a joke, but Cisco could feel himself shaking and knew his heartbeat was faster than Barry’s when he was running on the treadmill, and his clearly visible sheer terror must have abated the urge.

“What d’you need me to do?” Barry asked instead, voice thankfully sounding soothing rather than amused.

“Kill it,” Cisco said promptly. “Or at the very least get it out of my apartment. You move fast enough that it wouldn’t even know, just do _something_ with it that gets it far away from me.”

Cisco’s senses felt all out of whack. His eyes were trained on the wasp, currently crawling along the coffee table next to his couch, when a flash of yellow blinded his vision briefly, followed by the rapid opening and closing of his apartment door. Barry seemed to be standing in the same place he’d been moments prior, and Cisco’s gaze remained locked on the coffee table, but the wasp had disappeared.

Cisco took a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes closed, as though trying to wipe an afterimage from his vision. When he opened them again, the wasp was still gone and Cisco let his body slump against the wall, suddenly exhausted. He turned his attention to Barry, who still hadn’t moved from his place by the door.

“Could you humor me and do a quick check of my apartment? I only saw the one but there could be more—thanks.”

“I didn’t realize your phobia was so severe,” Barry said, frowning at the state Cisco was in as he slowly made his way closer to him.

“Yeah, well, this is the first time it’s been a one-on-one battle and I definitely would’ve lost,” Cisco said, still trying to calm himself; his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. “If there’s someone else around to deal with it or if I’m outside I usually just run away, but this...there’s no way I would’ve been able to sleep in here if I lost track of it, so leaving wasn’t an option, and everytime it got within fifteen feet of me I started having trouble breathing, so killing it wasn’t an option either. I was freaking out; I was terrified I was just gonna be trapped here until—”

“Hey, you’ll never have to deal with it alone, okay?” Barry reassured him, wrapping his hands around Cisco’s still trembling ones. “If you think there’s a bee or wasp or whatever, just call and I’ll sweep the apartment for you, okay?”

Cisco nodded his head with a jerk. “Love you,” he sighed, resting his forehead on Barry’s shoulder as his breathing finally started to even out.

Barry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, rubbing his thumbs soothingly against taut muscles. “Love you, too.”

Cisco had never been happier to have a boyfriend with superspeed (well, _maybe_ the super sonic punch, but they hadn’t been dating then), but he knew Barry would have come over to save him regardless (though the response time was much appreciated).

And if Barry was bothered by the dozen or so calls Cisco gave him that week every time he mistook an electric hum for a more ominous buzzing sound, he did a great job of hiding it. He simply raced over, checked the apartment, and declared it safe with a quick peck to Cisco’s head before racing off again.

* * *

5

“You know what I think?”

Cisco hummed vaguely, lost in the soothing sensation of buzzing hands pressing into his bare back and the comfortable weight of his boyfriend straddling his thighs.

“I think,” Barry continued, leaning forward so his breath tickled Cisco’s ear, “that you just like me for my body.”

Cisco grinned at Barry’s teasing tone, shifting his head to the side so he could look at Barry out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh, yeah,” Cisco said shamelessly. “Dude, you _vibrate._ You’re like the world’s only sentient sex toy. _And_ massage tool, like _damn.”_

Cisco groaned as Barry worked a particularly stubborn knot, eyes fluttering closed.

“I’m pretty sure they have AI sex bots now,” Barry said.

“Okay, fine, you’re the world’s _best_ sex toy,” Cisco allowed, moaning appreciatively as Barry’s hands moved lower down his spine.

“I’m willing to accept that,” Barry said. After several more minutes of vibrating hands working at the various muscles in his neck, shoulders, and back, Cisco felt Barry’s weight shift off his legs. “Feeling better?”

 _“So_ much better,” Cisco groaned. “Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” Barry said, eyes darkening. “Turn over. Time to show you what the world’s best sex toy is capable of, hm?”

Cisco groaned again, this time for an entirely different reason as he hastened to comply with Barry’s request.

“Love you,” he breathed as Barry straddled him again, vibrations no longer limited to just his hands.

“Oh, you will,” Barry promised.

* * *

+1

ATMs existed for a reason. Several, really. The main one being the convenience of not needing to actually go inside the bank and wait in the obnoxious lines just to withdraw cash.

Unfortunately, the ATM outside of Cisco’s bank was currently out of order, and for once going inside the bank was less of a hassle than trying to find another ATM. Or at least, it was until armed robbers stormed the bank and started rounding up hostages.

 _Seriously? The_ one _time I go inside..._

The robbers started herding the bank occupants into one corner of the main atrium, and Cisco tried his best to keep his phone out of view, tapping a message with vague awareness of the keypad location.

It was luck that Cisco had been texting Barry when everything went to hell. All he had to do now was get a message out that hopefully wouldn’t autocorrect into something completely useless, like turning ‘bank robbery’ into ‘back snobbery’ or something equally ridiculous.

In the relative silence of the hostage corner, a loud _ping!_ startled Cisco, and he froze when the nearest gunman looked in their direction. _The microphone!_ Cisco paled, rapidly trying to turn it off. Another _ping!_ signalled that he had managed to, but the thief was now stalking closer to the group. _I must’ve accidentally hit the mic instead of the space bar,_ Cisco realized, chancing a glance down at the screen now that he’d been found out. ‘Hank robbery nerd help’ stared back at him. _Close enough,_ Cisco thought, tapping send just as the thief made it to them.

There was no use hiding the phone now, they already knew it was there. At least he had managed to send a message off to Barry. Considering he’d just been complaining about the broken ATM, he hoped Barry understood the attempted plea for help.

The phone was ripped out of his hand, luckily after he managed to lock the screen. The thief seemed to realize what he’d done, however, and Cisco gulped when the thief raised a gun at him.

“Big mistake,” the thief growled, voice muffled by a plain black ski mask.

_Any time now, Barry—!_

Cisco barely saw the thief’s finger twitch before his vision was flooded by a flash of yellow, and a moment later he registered a figure in red standing in front of him, gun in hand with the magazine removed. Barry dropped a spent bullet on the ground, and Cisco swallowed, realized just how close he’d come to a head full of lead.

“C’mon, guys, I thought ‘faster than a speeding bullet’ was common knowledge by now,” Barry quipped. He disappeared and reappeared in another flash of yellow lightning, but when he returned all four thieves were disarmed, unconscious, and tied in the center of the atrium.

“You good?” Barry asked, attention focused on Cisco.

“Yeah,” Cisco managed with only a slight tremor. Barry seemed to pick up on it and gave him a critical look, but he couldn’t spare any more familiarity while they were in public. Instead, Barry simply nodded and turned his attention to the other hostages.

“Everyone alright?” he asked, receiving nods and a smattering of thanks in response. “The police will be here any minute, just give them your statement and you’ll be all set to go. And there they are,” he amended, spotting the flashing lights outside. Barry sent Cisco another side look before speeding over to the police to give a brief statement of his actions, and a few moments later he was gone.

Cisco was still giving his statement to an officer when he spotted Barry, running up to the scene with his lab kit dangling from his shoulder. He spotted Cisco and made a beeline towards him, moving as fast as was publically acceptable for Barry Allen.

Cisco didn’t complain when the kit crashed into his hipbone; he simply returned the fierce hug Barry engulfed him in. Cisco was vaguely aware of the officer stepping away with a quiet, “That’s all I need,” letting himself get lost in the grounding sensation of his boyfriend’s arms around him.

“I heard what happened, are you alright?” Barry asked frantically, pulling away enough so he could give Cisco a visual scan.

Cisco gave him a look— _’I heard what happened,’ yeah, okay_ —but indulged him anyway. “I’m fine, Bar. The Flash showed up and saved the day,” he added with another pointed look, lips twitching. Barry didn’t respond and continued to gaze at him critically.

“Okay, not so fine,” Cisco admitted finally. “Terrified actually, but it’s fading. Would you believe me if I said I was more freaked out by the wasp?”

Barry let out a startled chuckle. “Actually, I would, but I’d much rather save you from wasps than gunmen. But,” Barry paused, giving Cisco a sly smirk, “you know I’ll always be there to save you whenever you ‘nerd help.’”

Cisco groaned, cheeks flushing. “Shut up, you got what I meant.”

He let out a deep sigh, glancing around at the police presence. It felt almost surreal, the fact that he’d been involved in a hostage crisis; he’d been held at gunpoint and almost _killed._ It was easy to sit behind a computer and help Barry run around the city, and even when STAR Labs came under attack on occasion he still felt removed from the dangers of Central City. He’d signed up for helping the Flash and dealing with the dangers associated with it, but he never really thought that he’d end up being one of the victims the Flash would need to save from ‘regular’ criminals.

“I’m glad you made it in time,” he said after a long moment, looking back at Barry.

Barry simply sighed, pulling Cisco close again with a kiss to the side of his temple. “Me, too.”

“Love you,” Cisco murmured, not for the first time thankful for his boyfriend’s superspeed.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:  
> ~I actually did get lost in a parking garage for 45 minutes looking for my car.  
> ~I am severely spheksophobic and apiphobic (fear of wasps and bees, and really just anything that buzzes, flies, and stings), and that scene with Cisco in his apartment is almost exactly what happened to me about a month ago, minus the save from a superhero boyfriend. I ended up soliciting help from a neighbor I had never met when I heard him in the stairwell.
> 
> This is my first time writing Barrisco, but this has been in my head ever since watching that one deleted scene. Y'all know the one. This was a lot of fun to write though, so maybe there'll be more in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
